deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sasha Martin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadliest Warrior Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bowie Knife page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ShadowTale (Talk) 09:19, August 30, 2010 Why hate? I can kinda understaad hating the Viet Cong and Somali Pirates, with them being criminals, but why would you really hate any warrior? I mean I'm not big fan of the Ninja myself but I would never say I hate them.Croc117 05:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I kinda get that for maybe the Rajput, but why Willaim Wallace and the Ninja? Wallace was majorly stripped down for the show from his real equipment. Even then it's the shows fault not the warriors.Croc117 23:49, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wallace team wasn't anymore confident than Shaka's team. Shaka just couldn't beat him, he was stripped down from his real weapons and armor but he still won, Shaka did not have any armor pircing weapons. Shaka did have a chance in hellCroc117 23:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) yeah they were, but that's part of the show, these guys act all confident for part of the show. And techniqully speaking, the Wallace team wasn't overconfident, sense they won by a large margin. Shaka is a legendary warrior but he is poorly suited to face an European knight.Croc117 02:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Trivia category Mind telling me wwhy you made it? It seems pointless, unless you want to create pages like Trivia: Apache or Trivia: Gladiator. -LeoLab 00:02, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ... I was asking why to make sure I didn't ruin any project or whatev you were working on. The informatoin on there should have gone on the Apache page. Don't get hostile, as that will only provoke the same reaction from me. In addition, what did that have to do with Deadliest Warrior? Category:Trivia was another category, and both pages you had in it didn't have trivia at all. -LeoLab 13:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That works. Good to clear that up. And sorry for misjudging your tone; I'm usually better at determining that online. -LeoLab 20:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hannibal I don't know who he's facing, and I honestly don't care. While I like learning about the warrior's history (just the factual tidbits, not the hollywood-type ones), the weapons tests interest me more than the warriors themselves. Except the Rajput, due to my heritage. -LeoLab 20:07, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Agreed Yep. Don't know why they had it three times, since it seems to be insta-lose weapon. -LeoLab 20:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) All true. And I also like the Kilij better because it is better designed for one hand, allowing the use of an off-hand or a defensive weapon in the other hand. -LeoLab 20:21, September 26, 2010 (UTC) meh.. Not much. School and SAT II's, mostly. -LeoLab 00:07, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Response For future referance sign your post. Second there is already a page for the Dragunov.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 02:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) 1) He has a point. Sign your post. ~~~~ does it. It's that simple. 2) Dragunov Sniper Rifle. -LeoLab 21:50, October 9, 2010 (UTC) First off I'm not getting smart, I giving advice so it's easier to find out who left the message, but don't take a tone with me.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Are you trying to aggravate me?User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 20:10, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Telling me "not to get smart" constitutes getting a tone when I was just giving you advice.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 20:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) He was being rude to Swg66, and I intervened.-LeoLab 20:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Other Weapons Good idea. I'll see what I can do. can't make any promises, though. -LeoLab 15:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) What? What are you taking about? I didn't say anything to you, I was taking to TDWCroc117 03:27, November 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Possible Weapon It's probable, but we will wait until official confirmation. -LeoLab 04:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC)